Una navidad para ti
by Toaneo07 Ver2.0
Summary: En una fiesta de vispera de año ,Chrona comparte un momento especial con su excentrico novio ,Black star. !Les deseo una feliz navidad!


**Una navidad para ti.**

Soul eater no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Había un gran bullicio en la mansión de Death The Kid ya que era la víspera de navidad ,es decir veinticuatro de diciembre y el joven shinigami decidió hacer una simétrica y perfecta fiesta a la celebración navideña, claro que eso funciono como a los dos minutos hasta cuando Black Star había entrado a la fiesta.<p>

No hay que ser genio para saber que sucedió.

Así ya cerca de la doce de la noche, la fiesta continuaba al nivel máximo. Amigos disfrutando de esta festividad, del baile, de la comida, de la compañía, de la música y finalmente del espectáculo. En donde nos interesa, en un balcón se podía ver a una joven pálida de cabellos rosados de corte un poco desigual que observaba lo hermosa que era la noche.

Ella era Chrona makenshi y en ese momento podía decir que se sentía por primera vez….muy feliz. Era la primera vez que festejaba la navidad y más con amigos que le apreciaban, todos gracias a su mejor amiga, Maka que todo aquello fue posible.

Recordó un poco que ya hace meses se dio la batalla final contra el Kishin y el mundo ya podía respirar la paz y la tranquilidad aunque existía la amenaza de su madre Medusa ,pero eso ya no importaba porque ahora ella tenía amigos que la protegiera y que proteger ,además de tener un poderoso novio a su lado.

Sinceramente, no sabía cómo lidiar con esto.

-¡NIAJAJAJAJA! ¡¿DONDE ESTA LA DIOSA DEL GRAN DIOS BLACK STAR? ¡Nyajajajaja!

Y hablando sobre su novio. Chrona se sonrojo fuertemente, aun cuando llevaban saliendo… ¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Dos meses? Aun le daba vergüenza admitirlo y decir que ella, Chrona makenshi, la chica más tímida y retraída del mundo era la novia del egocéntrico y ego maniático Black Star.

Que loca combinación.

Recordó cómo fue que todo aquello inicio ,fue por un rumor donde decían que Black Star y Tsubaki salían pero aquello era muy falso ,la relación que tenía ellos dos era más bien de hermandad ,además contando que Tsubaki le llevaba unos dos años más que el joven Meister.

Después de eso ,Chrona recordó con una tímida sonrisa ,en una fiesta donde en el apartamento de Maka , Black Star de la nada había soltado que él era un dios y que necesitaba a su diosa (Nadie sabe porque dijo eso ,quizas fue porque Soul le restregó en la cara que ya tenía novia ,Maka ¿O era porque Kid comenzó a salir con Liz o que Tsubaki tuvo una cita con Hero?) y la cuestión fue que días después black Star comenzó a invitar a salir a varias chicas de manera muy chistosas ,penosas y raras pero ninguna tuvo algún efecto.

Es ahí cuando ella entra en escena. Y de la peor manera.

Black Star accidentalmente había entrado al baño comunal de las chicas y le vio desnuda. El desmadre que se causó por ello y que termino con el misterio del sexo de Chrona pero desencadeno que black Star comenzara a coquetearle (de manera muy chistosa) y finalmente ¡Poomm! Él dice a todos de la nada que ella ya era su novia.

Y ella tímida como siempre no lo negó.

Así que la gente se lo tomo muy en serio y bueno Chrona no sabía cómo lidiar con eso y acepto ser la novia de Black Star y sinceramente ,lo único que definiría aquello es con la palabra: Locura. Pero ¿No que ella iba a ser la próxima Kishin y no era él que tenía atisbo de locura? Ellos ya estaban lo suficientemente locos como para ser pareja y así todo le importo un pepino.

Chrona sonrió levemente mientras miraba como su novio bajaba de la mesa que anteriormente uso como pista de baile y es que grito a todos quien escuchara que le mostraría quien era su precioso y espectacular dios haciéndole un baile encima de la mesa de la sala de la mansión de Kid. En algo tenía que admitirlo Chrona, ella y Black Star tenía una que otros pequeñas cosas en común y una de ella era….

Que de una manera involuntaria, hacían enloquecer a Kid.

-¡MI DIOSA! ¡¿PORQUE NO ALABAS A TU QUERIDO Y AMADO DIOS?-Grito de improvisto el peliazul asustando a la joven espadachín que soltó un chillido asustado. Aun no le gustaba que le sorprendiera de ese modo, le asustaba y mucho.

-Black…Star….no hagas eso de….nuevo….me da…miedo…-Susurro respirando levemente, su miedo no era cosa de juego y eso lo sabía Black Star, ellos compartían grado de locura y aquello tenía relación con el miedo y la ansia de poder. Lo que los dos tenían de sobra.

-Ya, ya…. ¡Perdón mi diosa! ¡¿Por qué estas acá sola?-Aunque bajo el tono de voz, aun hablaba un poquito alto para los entandares normales pero eso no molesto a Chrona que ya se había acostumbrado a aquellos arrebato de su novio. Ella inconscientemente sobo su antebrazo derecho, su propio gesto de nerviosismo.

-Me gusta…ver la luna….además….no se lidiar….con las multitudes-Dijo suavemente mientras veía de reojo ya a varias parejas bailando con música lenta. Chrona suspiro levemente, aunque ella quisiera, Black Star no era de bailes, él ya lo demostró al bailar encima de una mesa de manera cómica.

-Sí, sí, no sabes lidiar con eso ¡Eso no importa! ¡Hay que mostrar nuestra majestuosidad! ¡Porque seremos los dioses de este mundo!-Dijo con una sonrisa y aptitud que siempre le gustaba de Black Star, decidido, feliz y sin ningún rastro duda. Fue quizas aquello que acepto ser su novia, para ser un poco como él.

-Si…Black….-Dijo suavemente la pelirrosa y se apoyó en la pared del balcón en donde se encontraban y sintió mucho frio ya que ya estaban en invierno y se le olvido traer un abrigo o algo. De pronto sintió dos cosas, la primera fue que alguien le abrazo por la cintura y como caía en sus hombros un especie de tela que le dio un poco de calor.

Miro a su lado y sonrojándose fuertemente descubrió que Black Star le había abrazado y le sonreía como si fuera todo un galán y aunque para muchos no lo era, a Chrona le hizo sentir nerviosa y halagada. Por otro lado noto lo que era aquello que le estaba dando calor y descubrió sin sorpresa que era….una de las cortinas simétrica del balcón que Black Star había arrancando para arroparle a los dos.

Oh, Kid va a sufrir un paro cardiaco.

-Sabía que tendrías frio y no dejo que mi diosa tenga frio ¡esos es para los débiles y nosotros somos dioses Niajajajaja!-Riendo de sus propias palabras Black Star atrajo más a Chrona hacia el haciendo que la joven sintiera que sus rodillas se tambalearan levemente, aunque eran novios raramente se tocaban, pues la verdad de pareja no hacían nada.

Pero era la primera vez que black Star le trataba con….cariño. Chrona pensó que es quizas por la festividad o es por las tres botellas de vino que se había tomado el joven Star, no lo sabía pero no le prestó atención, igual no sabía cómo lidiar con aquellas muestra de cariño.

-¿Black Star?

-¿Mmmm?

-….gracias por….estar conmigo….

-¡Nah! Eso da igual, yo protegeré a mis amigos y más a mi diosa ¡porque así soy yo!

-Gracias….igual….

-Mmmm ¿Quieres tu regalo de navidad?

-¿Oh? ¿Ahora? ¿Tenía que darte algo? ¡Lo siento! No sabía y yo que….

-¡Hahahahaha! ¡Calma y no seas complicada! ¡Aquí tienes!-Black Star saco de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsa de lana de color morado y se lo tendió. Chrona dudo pero lo tomo y con cuidado saco lo que contenía y se sorprendió enormemente ya que era un….

-¿Un collar?-Pregunto Tímidamente al mirar el objeto, un simple collar de lana pero tenía una estrella de plata, ella miro al rostro del peliazul que sonreía con orgullo por su regalo, un regalo que les haría a todo a entender ¡Que Chrona era suya! Claro que ella y ni Maka deben de saber, el doble sentido podría matarlo de un Maka-chop.

-¡Si! ¡Tiene el símbolo del clan de la estrella! Quería dártelo mañana pero pensé que ahora era un buen momento…además de que seguro terminare borracho y no sabré donde estaré-Dijo Black Star con humor y lanzo una gran carcajada de una posible verdad y es que ya ha ocurrido antes, eso fue cuando de una día para otro termino en Argentina con resaca ¿Cómo termino allá? Ni el mismo sabe.

-Gracias Black…..yo….no tengo nada, no sabía….no sabía que darte….lo siento mucho por haber nacido- Entrando poco a poco a s estado de depresión, Chrona fue rodeada de una nube oscura al viejo estilo anime. A la señal de peligro, Black Star solo la abrazo un poco más sacándola de su estado y le dedico una gran sonrisa.

-¡Los bienes materiales no son importante para nosotros! ¡Los dioses! Aunque tú me puedes dar algo como de regalo…-Y acercándole a su oreja le susurro lo que deseaba y Chrona experimento un nuevo color de rojo en sus mejillas y torpemente asintió y mirando directamente a los ojos del joven Star, le beso.

Lo que le pidió black Star era su primer beso.

Fue extraño porque Chrona era muy tímida y leve torpe al mover sus labios contra los de black Star pero él sabía lo que debía de hacer así que con cuidado movió sus labios con los de su novia. Chrona experimento tantas cosas en su alma, felicidad, tranquilidad, euforia, un sabor a chocolate de los labios de black Star y raramente un sentimiento de lujuria recorriéndole por toda su piel. Black Star experimento casi lo mismo pero sintió tranquilidad al máximo y un sentimiento que le hacía sentir el corazón al máximo, se sentía…completo.

Siguiéndose besándose a la luz de la luna que reía a diente suelto (¿Cómo?) por la unión de esa dispareja pareja de locos. Black Star decidió que era suficiente y es que ya sentía que a Chrona se desmayaría, lo sabía porque ya hace segundos tuvo que sostener a la pelirrosa y es que por la emoción sus rodillas perdieron fuerza, el joven Star tenía que admitirlo a sí mismo, de una manera pervertida le daba gusto que podía ser capaz de causarle esos efectos a su chica.

Porque Chrona le pertenecía ¡Al dios Black Star!

Separándose un poco, miro con una gran sonrisa de autosuficiencia como Chrona respiraba con fuerza y tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, se sentía tan satisfecho consigo mismo. Por otro lado la pelirrosa sentía como su visión dada vuelta y como una extraña sensación de más le llenaba los sentidos, quería más pero mordiéndose el labio inferior se contuvo, quizas en otra oportunidad le haría quien sabe qué cosa a black Star.

Lo que hacia la locura.

-Black….fue….no se lidiar….con esto….

-¡Nah! No le preste atención mi diosa. Ahora descansemos antes de seguir festejando ¡Festejar mi presencia en esta fiesta hahahaha!-Y riendo más fuerte Black Star atrajo más a su persona a Chrona pero esta vez la joven dejo un poco su timidez y se acurruco a su novio y le susurro en voz baja algo que le deseaba decir….

-Feliz navidad…..Black….

**Fin**


End file.
